1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to formation of a metal pipe, and more particularly, to a device for embossing a specific form on a circumferential surface of completed metal pipe.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the commercially available metal pipe is used for guiding transportation of various liquids and gases, or as components of various structures. That is, the metal pipe has lots of applications, such as steps in architectural structures, handrail and supports in a building, various guide rails, door grips, frames of various structures (ladders and chairs, and etc.) and the like, for which development of peripheral technologies that facilitate secondary processing of the metal pipe to suit applications is required. Particularly, the embossed metal pipe is advantageous in a variety of aspect, as embossed metal pipe applied to a step of an architectural structure enhances friction to prevent slipping, that permits to secure a safety, and the embossed pipe applied to various hand grips or frames prevents slipping, stimulates palm sensitivity and provides a variety of design features.
However, there has been no device for embossing metal pipe developed up to now, but is embossed merely by using a roll mold to form a plurality of recesses in a circumferential surface of the metal pipe, which is in most cases not suitable for a desired application. Or alternatively, a sheet of metal may be embossed and rolled to form a cylinder. However, in this case too, the embossing is liable to be flattened during the rolling, to form defects in the embossing, and a linear gap formed by the opposite ends of the sheet after the rolling impedes use of the pipe as a fluid guide pipe as far as the gap is not seamed, makes an a poor outer appearance, and is dangerous for use as various hand grip.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a device for embossing metal pipe that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for embossing metal pipe, which can emboss on a circumferential surface of completed metal pipe with easy.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the device for embossing metal pipe including a frame supported on ground, a length of core having one end detachably fixed horizontally to an upper surface of the frame having a plunger hole at a center thereof in an axis direction and a plurality of core pass through holes perpendicular to the plunger hole in a portion of the core, a first stock fixed to one side of the upper surface of the frame, first reciprocating members fixed in the first stock and the frame each for reciprocating perpendicular to the axis of the core, first segments respectively fitted to insides of the first reciprocating members for moving along the movement of the first reciprocating members, casings detachably and respectively fitted to the segments for coming into a close contact with the core as the casings move inward or moving away from the core as the casings move outward, having a plurality of casing pass through holes in an inside surface thereof opposite to the core pass through holes, a punch movably inserted in each of the core pass through holes for selectively and forcibly moving outwardly perpendicular to the core axis, to form embossing projections on the metal pipe inserted on the core, punch fall off preventing means for keeping the punch in position inside of the core pass through hole without falling off inward or outward direction, a second stock mounted on the other side of the upper surface of the frame, a second reciprocating member fixed to the second stock for reciprocating in the axis direction of the core, a second segment fitted an inside of the second reciprocating member for moving along the movement of the second reciprocating member, and a plunger detachably fixed to the second segment for moving along the movement of the second segment through the plunger hole to push the punches in the core pass through holes selectively away in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the core.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.